Fanfic drabbles
by fuafua
Summary: Stuff I write. Requests and own ideas.
1. Hahaha, welcome

Well, this is just a place where I can put all my fanfics I write.

I'll add more and stuff, but for now, this is it!

If you want to request a story, either message me on or ask on my tumblr! (stahp-dubstep-dats-gay)

**General Fanfic update~**

Don't expect much.

School and life is taking a big toll on my writing!

Gah, I'll try, I swear!


	2. Dying MyMusic, personally written

'H-H-Hey Indie?' Idol sputtered as she grabbed the deep wound in her side.

'Y-Yeah?' Indie replied.

'Is this the end?' She asked.

'I-I think so.' He cried.

'Don't s-say that Indie!' Scene tried to remain positive as her bleeding increased.

'Y-Yeah boss man, we still h-have to produce more shows.' Metal laughed, tears falling down his face.

Indie tried to laugh but coughed up blood.

'[T-Techno?]' Dubstep grabbed her hand harder.

'Yeah?' She smiled.

'[I never told you how I feel.]' He smiled.

'Y-You always leave things to the l-last minute.' She held on to his hand tightly.

'[I l-l-love you Techno.]' He whimpered.

'I love you too Dubstep.' She coughed.

Intern 2's breathing rapidly increased. 'I an save you all! L-Let me-' He tried to get up but his chest hurt.

'Intern 2, please stop. Y-you're gonna hurt yourself.' Hip-Hop held onto his shirt sleeve. 'If this was a video game, we'll all be saved.' He felt his eyes getting heavy.

'Hip-Hop, please. Don't go.' Intern 2 begged.

'I'm so tired.' He smiled, tears all down his face.

'I wanted to go doing something cool.' Metal sighed.

'I wanted to live a long bloody life!' Idol laughed, taking Metal's hand.

'I don't want to go!' Scene cried, making Idol reach for her hand and hold it.

'I don't want to either.' Indie smiled.

'I'm happy I got to be with the person I love.' Techno turned to Dubstep and they smiled.

Intern 2 started to cry loudly and Hip-Hop comforted him.

'I don't want to die alone!' Scene screamed.

'Hey, Scene?' Hip-Hop smiled.

'Yeah?' She whimpered.

'You're not.'

'Yeah, you've got us.' Techno laughed.

'We're you're family.' Idol held her hand tighter.

'And we're doing this together, sadly.' Metal grunted.

Scene smiled. 'You're my family.'

Everyone smiled and agreed.

'[I'm scared Techno.]'

'Me too, Dubstep.'

'It's been a blast you guys.' Idol cried.

'No m-matter the hard times!' Intern 2 replied.

'We're in this together now.' Indie sighed.

Slowly Techno faded away and Dubstep broke down, but slowly followed her. Metal and Idol closed their eyes and never woke up, Hip-Hop's body stopped and Indie and Intern 2 joined him.

'G-Guys?' Scene called out. No replies. 'I just wanted to say, I love you all.'

And with that, Scene let go.


	3. Hidol-NSFW! Personally written

Hey, Hip-Hop!' Idol asked opening the door to the storage room.

'Oh, hey Idol!' Hip-Hop beamed. 'It's so good to see you! It's been really lonely lately, so it's good to see you!'

'Yeah, I needed a break from T and D's stupidly loud music.' She smiled back. 'So, what have you been doing here, all alone?' She winked.

'Trying to deal with Indie being stupid.' He smiled sadly.

'Hey, he's a dick, ignore him.' Idol sat next to him on the floor and took his hand. 'He'll come around I swear.'

'Yeah, when I start pretending to be my old self.' He sighed.

'I really like the new you Hip-Hop!' Idol smiled.

'Really?'

'Really.'

The pair stopped speaking and just looked at each other. Their faces slowly edged closer to each other and came together in a light kiss. Idol quickly pulled out and stood up. 'I don't think I can do this.' Hip-Hop quickly stood up and grabbed her hand before she could open the door.

'Jaime. Trust me.' Hip-Hop smiled.

Idol nodded and allowed herself to be pushed up against the wall. Hip-Hop's and Idol's lips intertwined and Idol grabbed Hip-Hop's cosplay jacket closer to her. Hip-Hop's lips traveled down to her neck making Idol moan lightly.

'C-Curtis, we'll make too much noise.' Idol moaned.

'We'll be quiet then.' Hip-Hop said through kisses.

Hip-Hop's hands ran down Idol's sides and grabbed her hips. Idol pulled off Hip-Hop's jacket and t-shirt underneath.

'Wow, you're so rugged.' Idol smiled, running her fingers over his abs. **((i just died, he's got perfect abs too)) **

Hip-Hop smiled. 'You don't mind these?' Pointing to his nipples.

'Just more places to please you.' Idol winked. 'Now, be a good boy and rest against the wall.'

Hip-Hop switched places with Idol and leaned his head on the wall as she pulled down his bright orange trousers and boxers.

'Jaime, be gentle.' He laughed.

She smiled and slowly massaged his erection.

'Ah-h!' He moaned.

Idol smiled. 'I haven't even started yet.' She teased him with her tongue and rubbed faster.

'W-wow Jaime, y-you're amazing!' Hip-Hop moaned rather loudly.

'Shh~!' Idol whispered. She began sucking on his cock rhythmically causing Hip-Hop to grab onto the metal shelving. 'F-Faster! A-Ah, yes!' Hip-Hop smiled.

Idol moved faster and faster till Hip-Hop felt his body orgasm and release his cum into Idol's mouth. 'Haa~!'

Idol licked her lips as the warm, thick load trickled down her tongue. 'I hope I can visit you more Curtis.' She smiled pulling back up his boxers and kissing him.

'Y-Yeah, please do!' He smiled.

'T and D have stopped with their music, so I'll be at my desk if you need me.' Idol winked as she left his "office".


	4. Sad Hidol, requested

Idol kept looking over at Hip-Hop's desk and smiled. He looked over and smiled back. She felt herself go red and she went back to work. The blog had most of her time but she longer for a second chance at love.

'Hey, Idol?' She heard a voice behind her. She spun round. It was Hip-Hop.

'Hey!' She smiled.

'You wanna go for a coffee after work?' He grinned.

She blushed and nodded. 'I would love that!'

'Great!' He cheered. 'I'll see you soon then!'

She waved at him as he returned to his desk. Maybe a second chance is all she needed.

/

The time came and Hip-Hop was waiting by the door for her.

'You ready?' He smiled.

'Yeah! Let's go!' She turned to Indie who was standing in the meeting room, shaking his head. She turned around and pulled Hip-Hop through the door.

'So, coffee!' He beamed.

'Yeah! Love me some coffee!' She laughed.

They came to a cafe and took their seats.

'What did Indie want?' Hip-Hop came over with two cups of coffee.

'Nothing, he's being a idiot as usual.' She rolled her eyes. 'The evening sky is great don't you think?'

'Yeah, really pretty. Like someone I know.' He winked at her and she giggled like a school girl.

Suddenly her phone vibrated and she check it. It was Indie. She stood up and grumbled.

'Where are you going?' Hip-Hop frowned.

'Indie needs me, big time. I'm so sorry!' She finished her coffee and left. 'Let's do this soon yeah?'

Hip-Hop nodded and sighed.

/

Idol slammed open the meeting room door. 'What Indie?!'

'I can't allow you to date Hip-Hop.'

'What?! Since when?' She shouted.

'Since last time. Office romances aren't good. Ends in trouble. I don't want them.'

'But Indie-!'

'No. It's final.' He sighed.

'I hate you so much!' She stormed out and slammed the door shut, almost breaking the glass. Her eyes watered and she began to cry as she walked home.

'I fucking hate you Indie, and your rules.' She cried, her face in her hands.


	5. Sad Hipscene, requested

'Scene?' Hip-Hop tapped her softly as she was lying on the hospital bed.

Scene's eyes slowly opened but had to close them again. 'Hip-Hop…You came.' She smiled.

'Of course I would! I wouldn't leave my girlfriend alone!' He smiled.

She smiled. 'Hip-Hop, how is everyone at work?'

'They all miss you!' He took her hand. 'We can't wait to see you back there!'

She sighed. 'Hip-Hop, I don't think I can make it back to work.'

Hip-Hop frowned. 'Why? Do you want another job? I could look for one!'

She held his hand with all the strength she had. 'I don't think I'll make it.'

He froze and his eyes began to water. 'Don't say that.'

She shook her head and tears began to fall. 'I'm sorry-'

'No, no, NO SCENE. NOT NOW.' He sat on a chair next to her bed and put his head in his hands.

'I'm so sorry!' She tried to raise her voice. 'I'm really sorry!'

Hip-Hop stood up and took her hands again. 'Scene, please.'

Scene's face was wet from tears. 'Curtis, forgive me.'

Tears fell from Hip-Hop's eyes. 'Norma, please, stay with me, we can move, get new jobs, buy a new house!'

'I don't want that.' She shook her head again.

'Norma-' He broke down in tears before he could finish. 'I love you.'

Scene smiled. 'I love you too.'

'I'm never leaving your side.' He sat back down and began telling stories about his life and his future but had to stop now and then because of the tears.

It was getting late and most of the patients fell asleep. Hip-Hop didn't stop talking. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he forgot to listen out for the heart monitor.

'Hey, Norma?' He called out. Just silence. 'Norma?' He looked up at Scene's body and looked at the heart monitor. Flat, no life. He started to scream for the doctors and began to cry heavily.

'Norma.' He took her limp hand and kissed it. 'I love you.'


	6. School Techstep, personally written

Dubstep's first few hours at school didn't go amazingly. The class had already laughed when he introduced himself, and he was teased all through Biology. Everyone thought he was joking with his Dubstep, and he hated it.

(D) There is this one girl, who sits next to the window next to my desk. She doesn't listen in class and in English, she was picked on to read. She looked at me and I whispered the page number. I didn't expect her to understand me, but she did, or so I think. She's really cute and I want to be friends with her. But half the time, I'm scared to talk, and the other half? She's lost in her own world.

The lunch bell rang and everyone left for lunch. Dubstep stood up and quietly slid open the class's door. He could her a few comments about him from a group of students. He sighed and made his way into the fairly large school grounds. The cherry blossom tree had bloomed and the cherry blossom had covered the ground like a blanket. Dubstep took a seat on the bench and pulled out his lunch he made himself.

'Can I join you?' A voice mumbled.

(D) I look up, it's her. She had came to join me. I nod and she sits next to me.

'Thanks. Everyone else is being stupid and I don't want to be alone.'

I smile and take a bite out of my sandwich. I'm scared to talk to her. She seems so much cooler than me.

'Hey, it's first day right?' She smiles.

I nod again.

'I remember when I was new.' She takes out a small bento. (A Japanese lunch box!) 'You can talk, right?'

I sigh and nod.

'Come on then! I won't say horrible things I swear. That's against the P.L.U.R!'

I look up. '[P.L.U.R?]'

She grins and I can feel my heart begin to flutter. She doesn't say anything for a while but finally laughs. 'You- You're amazing!'

I suddenly blush and look back down.

'You have such a talent! Why hid it?'

'[Cause I'm different.]' I sigh.

'That's the best kind.' She rests her hand on mine and smiles. No-one has been that nice to me before.

'[You said P.L.U.R right?]'

She nods. 'I listen to a lot of EDM and-'

I grin. '[You listen to EDM too?]'

'Do you?!' She becomes excited and smiles the biggest smile I've seen.

'[I love it! I really love Dubstep and stuff!]'

'No way! I haven't found anyone who listens to EDM like me!'

['Really?!]'

'Yeah! It's so nice to have someone to talk about it with! I'm Sakti by the way.'

'[Xander.]'

'So, Xander, what brings you to Japan?'

'[Mum and Dad sent me here for a bit, they said school here would be the best for me.]'

'I guess they're right.'

'[Plus, in my other schools back in America, everyone teases me.]'

'That's stupid! You should be treated like any normal person.'

We can't stop smiling at each other and I forget about my sandwich.

'Should we eat? We've got kanji practice next, so build up that energy.'

I nod and continue eating my sandwich. I just want to keep talking to her and never stop. Sakti. What a beautiful name.


	7. Sad Techstep, personally written

Techno ad Dubstep rarely spent time out of a building, but today as they came out of MyMusic, the sun was setting and the sky turned a beautiful orange colour.

'[You wanna go for a walk?]' Dubstep offered holding out his hand to Techno.

'You wanna?' She laughed.

'[Yeah! It's nice, so let's take advantage of it!]' Dubstep smiled.

'Sure, let's go!' Techno took Dubstep's hand and he pulled her down the road.

/

They had made their way to the beach as the sun radiated onto the still ocean.

'[Hey, Tech?]' Dubstep smiled as he wrapped his arm around Techno's shoulders.

'Yeah?' Techno smiled.

'[Don't leave me,ok?]'

'What? Where did that come from?' She laughed.

Dubstep shrugged. '[I don't know! Just promise me yeah?'

Techno nodded. 'I'll try my best!'

'[What?! You'll try?]' Dubstep laughed.

'I'm kidding! Of course I won't leave you.' She giggled as she softly hit his arm.

Dubstep stopped and stared at the waves. He was dying to tell Techno his true feelings for her, but he never found the perfect time. He smiled to himself. Now seemed like a perfect time. Just like in the movies; he confesses to Techno, she has the same feelings and they kiss as the sun sets. Perfect.

'D?'

He looked back at Techno and smiled. '[Sorry!]'

Techno smiled back. 'No way dude! It's cool!' She leaned on his shoulder. 'Whatcha thinking about?'

'[Nothing much.]' He blushed slightly. His heart was beating so fast, he felt like his heart was going to explode. Not even the pumping music and drugs at a rave felt like this.

Dubstep breathed deeply to keep himself stable. '[Sakti?]'

Techno looked up at Dubstep. He never used her real name, even if he was angry.

'Yeah?'

'[I've been meaning to tel you something for long time now.]' He smiled to himself.

Techno remained quiet and her smiled faded.

'[It's nothing bad!]' He smiled. '[Quite the opposite!]'

She smiled again.

Dubstep took Techno's hands in his and her smile disappeared.

'[I love you Sakti.]' He grinned. Just like in the movies, he thought.

She stared at him then looked down. 'For how long?'

'[Since I met you!]' He laughed nervously, why wasn't she smiling and returning his feelings?

She shook her head and let her hands slid out of his. 'No.'

'[What?]'

'No.'

'[No what?]'

'No, I can't do this.'

He felt his heart freeze. '[Why?]'

'I do love you Dubstep, but in a completely platonic way!' She cried.

His heart began to crack and he felt tears flood his eyes. '[But Sakti-]'

'Don't do this to me.'

Dubstep's tears began to race down his face. '[Sakti, I love you! I can't keep being just friends with you!]'

'Xander.' Dubstep looked up and noticed Techno was crying as well. 'We talked about this.' She spoke in a calm, soft tone even though he could see it was hurting her.

Dubstep was lost for words. All his life, he saw movies about the moment the pair told their feelings for each other; it was sweet, cute, all heart warming. This wasn't any of these. He couldn't speak but one word could describe this scene. Painful.

'You and me, we can't be Xander. Even if we, or should I say, had feelings for you.' She sighed.

'[Why not?!]' He hadn't realised that he began to shout.

'Love rips people apart. If I lost you to a stupid argument, I couldn't live with myself.'

He looked into her eyes. He knew how much he meant to her. She had told him many times.

'[Have you read your emotions properly? Are you sure you don't have feelings for me?]' He laughed.

She smiled. 'Xander, I need you to answer me honestly. Could you still live with me, even though you want us to be more than friends?'

He took a sharp breath in. He couldn't. He loved this girl. Loved her so much, that being just friends drove him crazy. Most nights, he spent thinking about her. Scrap that. He always thought about her.

But he couldn't live without her.

'[I-I don't know.]'

Techno closed her eyes. 'I'll be at home if you need me.'

'[Sakti-]' He began.

'I'll be at home.' She turned away and he watched her slowly make her way up the beach; wiping her tears now and then.

He felt like screaming. Screaming his heart out. Screaming. Crying. Dubstep fell to the sand and stared at the low setting sun.

'[What now?]' He whispered, his tears dripping on to the sand.


	8. Techstep-NSFW! Requested

**(I had to edit it from a previous fanfic, so if it's weird or doesn't make sense, sorry. Expect Scentern 2 smut soon, cause I'm writing it, but you know, it's harder than I thought.)**

Coming back from a rave was hard, Techno was usually intoxicated and Dubstep had to care for her. Now it got 300x times harder since their car had broken down in the middle of nowhere and the weather wasn't looking good.

'Dubstep, I'm cold.'

'I don't have a fucking blanket.'

'Calm down, it could be worse.'

'How? No, wait, don't answer that.'

Techno started to shiver and sneeze. 'Does this thing have heating?'

'I'll check. Sorry for snapping.' He flicked a switch and immediately the car started to heat up.

'I would snap, but its SO NICE OUTSIDE.' Techno smiled at the rain slowly hitting the groun. She began pulling the car's door handle.

'Don't you dare open that door.' Dubstep crossed his arms.

'And if I do?'

'I'll personally kill you.'

'Good luck with that.' Techno laughed, opened the door and climbed out.

'Techno! Get your ass back in here! You'll catch a cold!'

'I can't hear you!' Techno started to jump around in the rain.

'Come back here!' Dubstep shouted out of the car door.

'You'll have to catch me first!' Techno laughed.

'I'll drive of without you!' Dubstep closed the car door and grabbed the wheel. _Far too easy to fool._

Techno let out a small scream and ran towards the door. 'Sorry!'

'Come on in.' Dubstep opened the door to let her in.

'I'm really, really, really cold.'

'That's your own fault.' Dubstep lay back on the seat.

'Stop being mean!' Techno looked out of the window.

'Do you want to change or something? The wet clothes will just get you colder.' Dubstep rolled his eyes. Drunken Techno was hard work. 'Let's see what I have in my bag.'

'Well, if it will get me warmer!' Techno began taking off her wet clothes and threw them on the car floor.

'Damn it! I must have left it back at the tent! Can you wait till-' Dubstep turned around to see Techno only in her underwear. 'T-T-Techno! What did you do?!'

'I took my wet clothes off silly!' Techno smiled.

'I can see that!' Dubstep covered his eyes and began to blush a dark red.

'Why are covering your eyes?' Techno raised her eyebrow.

'Because you're in your underwear!' Dubstep bumbled.

'Don't you like the way I look?' Techno came closer and rested her arms on his chest.

'It's not t-t-that!' Dubstep had to resist staring at Techno's breasts.

'Stop being a baby!' Techno grabbed Dubstep's hand and placed it one of her boobs.

Dubstep's face burnt a brighter red.

'Go on.' Techno pulled his hand over his eyes away from his face and held it tightly. 'Hold it.'

Dubstep gently squeezed her breast and a soft moaning sound came from Techno's mouth. He could feel himself getting more aroused and tried to cover his eyes but was stopped by the giggling Techno. 'Should I take this off?' She pointed to her bra.

Dubstep nodded slowly. _Why pretend? You've always wanted this Dubstep._

Techno removed her bra and threw it on the ground with her other wet clothes. Dubstep quickly cupped both her bare breast and began massaging and squeezing them. More soft moans came out of Techno which excited Dubstep more than he wanted. He moved his hands down her waist and pulled her closer to himself and they began to kiss deeply. Dubstep's tongue intertwined with hers, he could feel the warmth of the inside of her mouth. Techno pulled out and began unbuttoning Dubstep's jeans. 'T-Techno!'

'Don't worry, I'll be soft.' She continued unzipping his trousers and pulling them down with his pants. Techno giggled at Dubstep's throbbing erection.

'D-D-Don't laugh!' He moaned. Techno slowly began massaging his cock. The sounds that Dubstep made, made Techno rub faster and faster.

'Oh God, Tech!' Dubstep had to grab the chair behind him.

Techno smiled. She made her back up to Dubstep's face and began kissing him again. 'I want you Dubstep.' Techno begged. She pulled him to the back seats of the car and started removing his remaining clothing.

He pushed her on to the back seat and separated her legs apart. He pulled Techno closer and thrust himself into her.

'Ah~ Oh Dubstep, faster! Harder!' Techno moaned.

Dubstep started to thrust faster, the pure ecstasy running through him filled him up, powered every movement.

'Techno! Yes, oh, yes!'

'Ah~, faster Dubstep!'

The hot, heavy breathing only made the scene hotter and more exciting. Techno pulled herself closer to Dubstep.

'Dubstep, don't stop!' Dubstep could feel her heavy breathing on his neck. He grabbed the back car seat and used it to make the thrusts deeper and faster. 'Oh Techno! I'm gonna cum!'

'I'm coming too Dubstep!' The thrusts smashed the two together, accelerating the pleasure.

The pair let out a release of moans as they reached their climax.

Dubstep felt himself cum inside of Techno and they both heavily breathed out.

'Dubstep, I really love you!' She kissed him on the nose and smiled.

Dubstep still let himself go red as they collapsed on the car seat.


	9. Scenetern 2 NSFW! Requested

**(I don't know how internships work, cause in the UK we have work experience, so if I got the first part wrong, I'm sorry! :D)**

The interns had been working late to gain more credit for their internships and had been left alone in the office.

'Scene?' Intern 2 asked while typing on a word document filled to the brim with words.

'Yeah?' Scene had pulled out some homework she had got from her college ages ago and was attempting to complete it.

'You know, I could help you. I'm planning to help Metal with math.'

Scene beamed. 'Would you really?!'

Intern 2 nodded. 'I'd love to help!'

Scene picked up a load of books and slammed them down onto their desk.

Intern 2 flinched at the loud thump. 'All of these?!'

'Yeah, the college thought I needed to catch up with work but then I left.'

Intern 2 sighed. At least she didn't throw them away; she could still learn from them.

Intern 2 saved his word file and began reading through the books.

While he read, Scene found her gaze drifting from the book to Intern 2's lips. Her mouth suddenly felt dry and she had to keep licking her lips or swallowing to make it stop.

Looking up from the text, Intern 2 spotted Scene looking at him. 'Yes?'

Her gaze broke and Scene shook her head. 'Nothing!'

'Well, it says here that we'll need a compass and a pencil.' He pointed at the maths question, hoping Scene would pay attention.

'I don't have one on me.' Scene said, feeling her pockets.

Intern 2 sighed. 'Always have to be prepared Scene.' Intern 2 pulled out a compass from his desk pencil pot and smiled.

'I-I don't have one!' She cried.

'Oh, hm. Why don't you borrow mine and we and go look for one?'

'Maybe in the storage room!'

Intern 2 snapped his finger and smiled. 'Perfect!'

The pair made their way to the storage room and began looking.

'I can't see a compass!' Scene cried out, deep into the room.

Intern 2 scoffed. 'Terrible. What an unorganised office we work in.'

Scene smiled and turned back around. Intern 2 had turned around to see Scene and the pair stood face to face.

Scene suddenly felt a tingly feeling all over her body and she blushed. 'I-I'm sorry!'

Intern 2 smiled. 'Scene?'

'Yeah, Intern 2?'

'I really like you.'

Scene's face turned a bright shade of red. 'W-What?!'

Intern 2's smiled faded and turned away. 'Uh, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that.'

'No, no, no!' Scene grabbed his hands. 'I feel the same way!I really, really, _really_ like you!'

Intern 2 grinned and leaned closer to Scene's face.

Scene's lips trembled and Intern 2 pulled back. 'Are you ok with this?'

Scene smiled and pulled him closer. 'Perfectly.'

Suddenly, Intern 2 pinned Scene up against the wall. Biting her lip, she looked up at him and there eyes locked. His smile melted, and his lips parted slightly with astonishment. That was all Scene needed. She stood on her toes and grabbed his shoulders, pulling him down into a kiss. His hands left the wall and tightly held her waist.

Heads bobbing, tongues caressing, Scene began untying Intern 2's deep red tie. Intern 2 pulled off her hoodie and threw it to the side.

'M-Melvin, r-right here.' Scene muttered between kisses.

Intern 2 picked her up by her thighs and carried her to the small, singular desk Intern 2 had placed there for Hip-Hop before he left.

He pushed the small amount of

'You're more important to me, Scene.' he smiled, causing her to smile back.

Intern 2 helped her pull off her shirt, and threw it near her hoodie. He started kissing down her neck, shooting electric tingles all the way down to her fingertips, causing her to blush and moan softly.

Lightly kissing all the way down to her stomach, Intern 2's fingers found their way to her bra clasp. Her bra tumbled off of her chest revealing her small breasts and pink nipples.

Intern 2 stopped kissing her stomach and stared. Scene looked down, panting, and blushed harder. Intern 2 reached out and placed his hands over them gently. He started massaging her breasts and sucking on her right nipple. Scene threw her head back in pleasure.

'Ah~, M-Melvin!' Scene cried, holding his neck.

Intern 2 tried to think what do next but was distracted by Scene's sweet moaning and it was driving him insane.

Intern 2 was getting harder and harder, and his beige trousers were getting more and more uncomfortable. He went back to passionately kissing Scene, and he started removing his clothes. Scene climbed off the desk and did the same.

Scene looked down at her body and frowned. 'I-I'm sorry I'm not super pretty.'

'You're kidding me, you're absolutely beautiful.'

Scene smiled and unhooked her hands from her waist. 'So what now?' She had read fanfiction before where they had "done it" but now putting that into practice scared her a bit.

Intern 2 didn't want to pressure her into anything she didn't want to do, and didn't say anything at first.

'Are you 100% sure Norma that you're ready for this?'

'Melvin! I'm old enough to make my own decisions and I'm ready!' She cried, pulling him closer.

Intern 2 smiled and kissed her again before spreading her legs and pressed his dick against her warm, wet opening. Intern 2 glanced at Scene's face.

She looked rather nervous and held his hands which rested on her thigh.

'It might hurt at first, but I promise you, I wouldn't hurt you on purpose.'

He slipped into her and she cried out. He slowly pulled out, hoping it would help.

'N-No!' She cried. 'Try again!'

He smiled and pushed in again, making her wince for a moment. 'G-Go slowly, yeah?' She smiled.

Intern 2 respected her wishes, no matter how horny she made him.

Slowly thrusting into her, Scene began to enjoy it and moan.

He could feel the warmth inside of her and it made him feel like a million flowcharts had entered the room.

Then, increasing the pace as he went, he thrust into her harder and harder with Scene moaning with pleasure, gripping on to the desk.

'Oh God! N-Norma!' Intern 2 moaned, his body filled with nothing but adrenaline and love.

'I-I really love you Melvin!' Moaned Scene louder and louder as she let Intern 2 into herself.

'Ah! Ahh! I love you too!' He smiled, feeling himself coming closer and closer to climaxing.

Scene's moaning and the pure pleasure surging around his body fueled his thrusts every moment.

'I'm going to cum!' Intern 2 shouted, pulling Scene closer as he reached his climax.

'Ah, ah, ah~!' Scene panted as she felt her body be overcome with such pleasure, making her body spasm and relax.

Intern 2 quickly followed and released himself into Scene.

The pair heavily panted and fell to the floor.

'Wow.' Intern 2 smiled.

Scene smiled back and rested on his shoulder.

**(Sorry if it didn't make much sense, I had a little help from a good person and ideas were throw into this fanfic like a paintball hitting someone. Uh, I need to stop biting my nails. =3= SO! Yeah, if any of you guys want anything else, I'll write it for you!****)**


	10. Family IdolTechnoDubstep, pw

'Come on you two, time for bed!' Idol smiled, looking up from her magazine.

Dubstep looked up and stood up.

'You too Techno.' Idol grinned. Techno still continued to listen to her music and stare at her neon pink glowstick.

'Good boy Dubstep, if you get changed and go to bed, I'll make you a hot chocolate yeah?' Idol smiled at Dubstep, who began walking out of the living room and into the hallway.

Dubstep grinned and picked up his pace down the wooden hallway. Idol turned to the quiet Techno and put down her magazine.

'Come on hun, bed time.'

Techno shook her head. 'A bit longer.'

'You need your sleep sweetie.' Idol stood up and stood over Techno, holding out her hand.

'No!' Techno moaned. 'Bit longer!'

'Techno.' Idol said sternly.

'Idol, I'm not tired!' Techno looked up and frowned.

'Look at you! You're tired!' Idol gestured to take her hand but Techno slapped it away.

'Techno! I was going to ask you if you would like to stay up for a bit longer and watch TV with me, but since your being rude…' Idol sighed.

Techno gave Idol the puppy eyes and quietly apologised. 'Sorry Idol.'

'Good girl.' Idol smiled.

Dubstep emerged from the hallway in a green camouflaged onesie. '[Can I watch TV with you too?]' He smiled.

Idol smiled. 'Yes, you can hunny.'

Techno stood up and slowly strolled into her room to get changed.

/

Moments later Techno came back out in a matching onesie to Dubstep's and sat on the sofa next to him.

Idol had made the pair a hot chocolate and they rested on the glass topped table. The pair drank the hot beverage as Idol watched new episodes of American Idol that she had missed. Dubstep was the first to fall asleep, then Techno who was still holding the white, empty mug that once held creamy hot chocolate. Idol turned off the TV and gently got up. With the pastel pink blanket, Idol covered the pair and turned off the lights.

'Nighty, you two.'


	11. Dom DubstepTechno-NSFW! pw,rq

'Yo, D?' Techno asked, joining Dubstep on the sofa.

'[Yeah?]' Dubstep lazily looked up from the TV.

'I'm bored.' Techno smiled at him.

'[And?]' He shrugged.

'And? When did you get all sassy?' She laughed.

'[Me? Sassy?'] He grinned.

'Yes, you, sassy.' She lightly punched his arm.

'[Ow!]' Dubstep rubbed his arm, winking at her. '[What did you want to do anyway?]'

'Don't mind.'

'[Don't mind?]' He raised his eyebrow. '[How can you be so indecisive?]'

'Shut up, you.' She smiled.

'[I'm sorry. Should I pay you more attention?]' He smiled back at her, putting his arm across her shoulders.

'Please do.' She pulled him closer and lightly kissed his lips. The pair's eyes locked for a moment, before they kissed again, more passionately this time. Dubstep pulled her onto his lap and pulled her closer.

'That's not like you.' Techno mumbled between kisses.

'[You don't like it?]' Dubstep smiled as their eyes locked again.

'I'm not saying that.' She bit her lip.

'[Good.]' He grinned.

Dubstep pulled her back into a kiss and grabbed her waist;Techno pulled off her bright yellow top and jumper and threw it to the floor, revealing her neon green bra.

Dubstep picked up her by waist and pushed her onto the sofa, still indulging himself in Techno's unbuttoned his plaid shirt and threw it next to Techno's clothes. He grabbed Techno's legs, pulled them around his body and began kissing Techno's soft neck.

Techno's moans pierced the silence and echoed around their apartment. Her hands ran through his bright, ginger hair as he softly bit her neck, leaving marks on her tanned skin. His mouth trailed down to her chest and breasts.

'S-Shit, lemme take this off.' She smiled, pulling off the bra.

His hands left her thighs and began fondling her bare breasts. 'Fuck! Dubstep!' She wriggled as his mouth teased her nipples.

He grinned and made his way to her leggings.

'[Take these off.]'

'Jesus, could you be a bit more polite?' She took off her leggings and returned her legs to his waist.

He thought for a moment. '[Nope.]' He smiled, moving his hands to her inner thighs and massaging them. Her moans mixed with her foul language and filled Dubstep with excitement.

'[Fuck, Tech. I can't stand it anymore.]' He bit his lip and attempted to unbuckle his belt.

'Lemme do it.' She smiled, looking up at him and biting her lip while she slowly unbuckled his belt.

'[Fucking hell Techno, do you want me to die?!]' He shouted, as she pulled his jeans down. He pulled off his jeans and smiled at her.

She pushed him slowly down onto the sofa and her hands trailed from his chest to his dark green boxers.'My favourite colour.' She laughed.

'[Me too baby.]'

She pulled down his boxers slowly and released his throbbing erection. Her tongue teased and her hands rhythmically massaged his cock, and sent rushes around Dubstep's body.

'[Oh, fuck.]' He repeated, making her go faster and faster. '[Tech, fuck, you're good.]'

She sat up and smiled. 'I know.'

Dubstep sat up and pulled her close, joining them in a lustful kiss again. He pushed her down and spread her legs.

'Shit, wait!' Techno sat up quickly and crawled over to Dubstep's jeans.

'[Fucking hurry up!]' He slapped her ass as she searched for a condom.

'Found it.' She ripped off the packaging and put on the condom. 'Safe sexy kids.' She laughed.'

'[You sound like my old sex-ed teacher.]' He smiled, spreading her legs again and yanking off her matching green panties.

He entered her and began thrusting deeply. Techno moaned loudly and gripped onto the edge of the sofa. Her moaning rang throughout his ears and he thrust harder.

Techno started to shout in Indonesian as he slammed into her. He could understand every word.

'[Oh, yes, Xander! T-That feels so good!]' She moaned. '[Fuck, fuck, fuck!]'

He grinned as her loud moans would probably get them another warning from their neighbours, it wasn't the first time they had gotten one.

'[Shit Sakti!]' He smiled. '[You're gonna get us kicked out.]'

Techno smiled as she breathed rapidly. '[C-Can't help it if you're so good!]'

Dubstep squeezed Techno's breasts as he began fucking her harder.

'[Xander, I-I'm gonna cum!]' She moaned, pulling Dubstep closer and gripping on to his back with her nails.

Dubstep could feel Techno's shallow breaths on his neck as she began kissing it.

'[Sakti?]' He laughed.

'[Fuck, what? Can't I reward you?]'

'[I'm not complaining!]

Techno let out a loud moan and Dubstep felt Techno's nails leaving damage.

'[Xander! Fuck, fuck! I'm coming!'] Techno shouted as she reached her climax, digging her nails into Dubstep's skin.

Dubstep could feel himself reaching his climax quickly and only a few thrusts more, he let himself cum inside of her as he moaned loudly

/

They breathed heavily on the sofa as they stared at each other, smiling.

'Must let you take control more.' Techno giggled.

'I'd be more than happy to.' Dubstep grinned, pulling her closer into a light kiss.

**((i s2g, i find dom!dubstep so sexy, so yeah, sorry if it was late! any requests u guys just ask! love you lots! oh to any writers, could i request techstep? i've got these feels and like i need fanfic! thank you~~~ 3! till next chapter!**


End file.
